Over recent years, significant advancements have occurred with electronic communication devices. As technology advances, such devices are being made smarter and more portable with greater battery life. As a result, such devices are carried more often and used more frequently for all types of communications that include business and personal communications involving e-mails, text messages, Internet postings, and voice calls.
To organize contact information for contacts with which a device communicates, the contact information is stored in one or more records of a contacts table for the device. Without an effective means to manage such records, however, they can accumulate and become dated or even invalid. A user might no longer communicate with or even remember a contact associated with an old contact record stored on the device. In some instances contact information might have changed since the contact record was last updated. Compounding the problem is that being vigilant about managing contact records is not always convenient for a user of an electronic communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.